


It will be a great day when our schools get all the money they need and the Air Force has to hold a bake sale to buy a bomber.

by Karmageddon



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmageddon/pseuds/Karmageddon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The request was, "the SGC having a bake sale while Baal tries to thwart them by setting up a detour to his lemonade stand."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It will be a great day when our schools get all the money they need and the Air Force has to hold a bake sale to buy a bomber.

"Jack bakes? What do you **mean** Jack bakes?" Daniel held up a saran-wrapped foil pan labeled O'NEILL'S FAMOUS CHOCOLATE ORANGE BARS incredulously.

Sam shrugged.

"What, I can't have layers?" Jack said.

"Keep it down over there, SG-1, you're supposed to be pricing," Hammond said.

"What's the point in pricing if nobody's **coming**," was Jack's retort, obstinate in that way everyone knew only he could get away with.

"Sir, things do seem a little . . . slow," Sam chimed in.

"Well, I'm sure things will pick up," Hammond said in his most 'hang in there troops' voice. "Walter put signs up at all the relevant intersections. Isn't that right, Walter?"

"Yessir," Walter said. "In fact, a nice goateed man and his twin showed me some even better places to put them."

There was a long pause. Walter's expression went from proud to nervous.

"Wait--did you say--?" Sam began; Teal'c had already opened his staff weapon with a crackle and started off with a determined look.

Daniel sighed. "What does it say about our job that even a bake sale ends in bloodshed?"

"That we're totally awesome, Daniel," Jack said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "That we're totally awesome."  


 


End file.
